All Nighter Effects
by ACrazyRedHeadedChick
Summary: What happens when Phil sees that you stayed up all night? Read and find out! It's a self-insert story. No relationship except for family/friendship. Sorry for the crappy title and summary. I came up with all of this really late at night/ really early in the morning. Please read and review! Also, you can leave a suggestion for more stories. Information inside!


**Author's** **Note:**

**Hello, Earthlings of the Interwebs!**

**ACrazyRedHeadedChick here!**

**Sorry for the terrible name and summary. I came up with all of this at 4 a.m. So.. yay for sleep deprived stories!**

**Anyway, this is a self-insert story that I came up with at 4 o'clock in the morning because I couldn't sleep. No relationship Except for a family/friendship. I hope that you guys enjoy this really short story. Please leave a review of some kind sharing your opinion. I accept all forms of feed back because it helps me.**

**Also, before you begin reading, I want you guys to know that you can PM me with suggestions or leave them in the comments. I will read all of them, reply to what I can, and I will hopefully try to write them all.**

**I love anyone who reads this story and actually reads this Author's Note!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"(Y/n), are you alright?"

You jump slightly when a voice suddenly fills the silent room you're in. You look up at Phil and give him a tired smile. He was letting you stay with him and Dan for a few weeks while your parents were out of town- only being twelve, you weren't legally allowed to stay home alone.

"I'm just a little tired," you tell him with a yawn.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning! Did you stay up all night," he asked in concern.

Your brain was a little disoriented from not getting enough sleep, but you think over what he said. When you finally process the time, you look to the window in shock to see the sun shining through.

"I guess I did," you said slowly. "It wasn't on purpose. I was watching videos..."

He gave you a stern look. You had expected him to get mad. Growing up around him, he had become the brother that you never had. Both Phil and Dan were very protective of you, so they usually got a little angry or disappointed when something happens with me that isn't very good.

"(Y/n), you can't stay up all night like that," Phil told you as he switched the computer off. "It isn't healthy."

"I know," you tell him with another yawn. "Time just sort of flew by."

"Come on, you need to go to bed," he told you gently. You groan slightly and snuggle closer to the office chair you're sitting in.

"I'm too tired to move..."

He sighed softly and scooped you up in his arms. You relaxed and nuzzled his chest sleepy.

You were soon lying in your bed, under the covers and comfy while soft music played through the room. Phil ruffled your hair gently before placing your favorite stuffed animal beside you.

"Sleep well, (y/n)," he told you softly before switching off the lights and closing the door behind him as he left.

"Phil," you groan miserably as you shuffle into the kitchen later the same day.

"What," he asked, pausing his search for food.

"I don't feel very well..."

"I told you that it wasn't healthy to stay up all night," he told you with a sigh. "Go lay down. I'll get Dan to bring you some food."

* * *

**Okay, guys, I hope you enjoyed my story from my 4 o'clock in the morning brain. I please leave a review of some kind because they help me a lot. Please give me suggestions or requests for stories!**

**You can PM me or leave them in the reviews. They can be requests for Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Danisnotonfire, Amazingphil, Kickthepj, Crabstickz, PewDiePie, CutiePieMarzia, Shane Dawson, Tobuscus, and any other people or things. If you are signed into your account when you post a review with a request, I will reply, but you do not need to be signed in to leave a request.**

**I love anyone who reads my stories and these long Author's Notes!**

**Have a good day/night/evening/morning/minute/second/hour/year/ century/etc.**

**BYE!**


End file.
